<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Own Words by hereforthephilindafics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238376">In Your Own Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics'>hereforthephilindafics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brat, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Verbal Bondage, soft dom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson is really good at giving orders, and Melinda May is always ready to follow them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Your Own Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the MCU Kink Bingo</p><p>Square filled: Verbal Bondage</p><p>Hope everyone is staying safe (and sane) through these trying times.<br/>If you're tired of watching the news, I offer you some pointless smut.</p><p>Happy Friday! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil Coulson was very good at giving orders. It was one of his many talents, but by far the most shocking one. It wasn’t something he had worked on and cultivated once he became an agent. The stern tone and authority in his voice had been there since the first time he led a mission on his own; a senior agent had tried to get smart and without even moving from his seat Coulson had told him those were his orders and he could walk home if he didn’t like them. They had been in the middle of Nevada.</p><p>Authority was only half the reason Coulson was able to make people do what he wanted them to. There was something in his voice, something soothing that made one believe whatever he was saying was right and everything would be okay. He knew how to appeal to people’s weaknesses and interests. And unfortunately, he knew all of that, which made him insufferable at times. Like the last few day.</p><p>Melinda was good at following orders, enjoyed it more than having to give them. She had always gotten along with her superiors. Coulson’s orders were always the easiest to follow. Except when he ordered her to stay on bed rest because she had multiple hairline fractures on her ribs. She had been stuck in the med bay for the past two days and was ready to scream.</p><p>It had been just another recon mission, or it should have been. The hydra facility they found was supposed to be abandoned, not crawling with thugs who thought they were part of Hydra’s grander scheme. Melinda had gone in first and gotten a blow to the face. By the time she had come to, she had been surrounded by three men who were kicking and punching her until Trip Iced them. It would have been much worse if he hadn’t been there.</p><p>Skye told her Coulson interrogated the men himself. One of them ended up with a bloody nose when he teased Coulson about May. Maybe that’s why he wouldn’t let her out of the med bay.</p><p>Melinda groaned and wiggled on the bed, which made her groan more when her injury protested.</p><p>“That’s why you’re supposed to lay down and be still,” Coulson said, walking into the med bay holding a tray with two steaming cups on it.</p><p>Melinda huffed at him. “It’s been two days! My ribs are fine.”</p><p>“They are fine when Jemma says they are.” Coulson placed the tray down on the little table by the glass wall.</p><p>“Sounds like you’re telling Jemma not to say they are.”</p><p>He paused and turned to stare at Melinda.</p><p>“Trip had to call in for backup because he thought they broke your sternum.”</p><p>Melinda paused when she noticed the fury in his eyes.</p><p>“But they didn’t. And you can’t keep me locked in here forever.”</p><p>“Damn right I can, I’m the Director.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “You just love giving orders.”</p><p>He smirked at her. “You know that I do.”</p><p>Melinda fought the urge to squirm on the bed. Of course, being hooked to multiple machines gave her away. The heart monitor was silenced but Coulson’s eyes flickered to it anyway, his smirk deepening when he saw her increased heart rate. Melinda felt hot all over. She was sure everyone in the lab could tell what she felt. She kicked her blankets away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, those are supposed to stay on. It’s chilly in here.”</p><p>Coulson walked closer to her bed. His right palm rested on her shin and then slid all the way up to her thigh. He knew it was stupid and risky. They were in a room with transparent walls and no privacy, but he covered his hand’s movements with his torso. Melinda tried to breathe deeply as him warm hand grasped the inside of her thigh. She knew he could feel her heat.</p><p>“You....” Coulson pulled the blankets over her legs again but didn’t move his hand. “Are going to stay in this bed like a good patient and listen to everything Jemma says to do. That way your recovery will be much quicker, and I don’t have to restrain you to the bed.”</p><p>Melinda smirked, tearing her eyes away from where his hand was drawing circles on her thigh under the blanket. “Since you like playing nurse so much, why don’t you restrain me to your bed, Director. That way you’ll know where I am at all times.”</p><p>She almost missed Coulson’s growl because of the noise around them. The hand that was caressing her thigh squeezed the flesh tightly. Melinda knew that if she weren’t injured, he would have slapped it. She tilted her head to the right and batted her eyelashes at him.</p><p>“Director?”</p><p>Neither of them moved when the agent stopped at the door. Coulson smiled at her, his hand still where it was.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“We have a situation that requires your attention.”</p><p>“I thought I told you I retired for the night.” Coulson didn’t turn or even take his eyes off Melinda’s face.</p><p>“That’s okay, go. It’s not like you’ll let me out of this bed anyway.”</p><p>He leaned closer as his hand sneakily left her thigh. “You know you love being tied down.”</p><p>Melinda’s heart monitor spiked again, and Coulson chuckled. He straightened his jacket and turned. Before he left, he brought her the mug of hot tea. “I’ll tell Jemma to come check in on you.”</p><p>Melinda watched him leave with the poor agent who was probably terrified of having pissed off the Director and smiled. She felt woozy and she knew it wasn’t because of the pain meds. She couldn’t even finish her tea because she already felt too hot. Melinda moaned when she shifted and felt the soft squish between her thighs. Fuck, she was more aroused than she thought.</p><p>Melinda started feeling like the bed was moving, so she placed the mug on her bedside table, wincing when she stretched, made herself comfortable and pulled the blankets around her tightly. She smiled as her eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She jolted awake because of the hissing pipes, almost screaming at the pain in her right side.</p><p>“Mel? You okay?” Coulson’s voice preceded him from her bathroom.</p><p>Her bathroom? Melinda’s head snapped left and right, but even that made her groan. Coulson was standing by the foot of her bed, frowning.</p><p>“Mel, lie down, please.”</p><p>“How did I get here?”</p><p>“Mel?”</p><p>She huffed. “Phil?” But she did lie down because her abdomen was burning.</p><p>He chuckled. “You really don’t remember?”</p><p>Melinda deadpanned.</p><p>Coulson smiled and walked around the bed, sitting at her side. “You woke up screaming. Jemma said the pain got worse for some reason, so she sedated you.”</p><p>Melinda groaned.</p><p>“Yes, you hate pain meds. But you needed rest. Once you started waking up this afternoon, I told Jemma you might be more comfortable in your own room.” Coulson tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear, before his fingers slid down her neck and caressed her collarbone.</p><p>Melinda sighed. “So, you’re my nurse then?”</p><p>Coulson smiled. “Yes, Ma’am. Anything you might need I can provide.”</p><p>Melinda smirked as she scooted closer to him. She gripped his neck with her left hand. “Good. Make me cum then.”</p><p>Coulson pulled back. “Mel, you’re still hurt...”</p><p>“Oh yeah, is that why you basically fingered me in the med bay?”</p><p>Coulson flushed, the color sneaking out of the collar of his dress shirt. “I wanted to relax you. You get so wound up when you’re hurt.”</p><p>“Well, now I’m even more wound up cause’ you made me horny.”</p><p>Coulson chuckled and kissed her cheek. “You’re the only person who gets pumped full of morphine and still wakes up horny.”</p><p>Melinda pushed her chest against his. Her ribs burned but she ignored it. She whined again, letting her hand fall on his crotch, squeezing lightly. “Please...Phil.”</p><p>Coulson shook his head. “No way. I’m not making your wounds worse.”</p><p>“Ugh, you’re worse that Jemma.”</p><p>“You asked Jemma to fuck you as well?”</p><p>Melinda didn’t even dignify him with a glare. She leaned back against the pillows and crossed her arms over her chest huffing.</p><p>Coulson stood from the bed smirking. He walked to her closet and started unbuttoning his dress shirt. “You know, I said no to fucking you, not to making you cum.”</p><p>Melinda continued to stare at the wall.</p><p>He chuckled. “I could have fingered you and licked your pussy until you couldn’t see anymore, but you keep acting like a brat.”</p><p>Melinda snorted.</p><p>Coulson took off his shirt, hung it up, and walked back to the bed, standing at the end of it in front of Melinda.</p><p>“So, are you going to behave?”</p><p> </p><p>Melinda raised her eyebrow at him. “And get what?”</p><p>“If you do as I say, and don’t try to fight me on it, you get as many orgasms as you can stand.”</p><p>Melinda’s eyes flicked up and down on his body. She could already see a bulge in the front of his dress pants. “What about you?”</p><p>Coulson smirked. “Take it or leave it, Agent May.”</p><p>Melinda squirmed on the bed. “Fine!”</p><p>Coulson leaned one knee on the mattress. “I’m going to need you to lose the attitude, though. How are you supposed to enjoy your orgasms when you’re so tense?”</p><p>Melinda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The mattress dipped under Coulson’s weight and the bed rocked when he started crawling to her. He was only inches from her face when Melinda opened her eyes again.</p><p>“That’s much better. Don’t you feel better when you let out all the tension?”</p><p>Melinda nodded.</p><p>Coulson bent his head and kissed her chest, nibbling at her collarbone. He bit the skin, pulling it with his teeth before licking over the spot. Melinda whimpered. She squirmed on the bed and tried to spread her thighs</p><p>Coulson clucked his tongue. He gripped her thighs and held her in place. “I said you need to behave. No sudden movements and no acrobatic poses. You will let me do all the work.” He pulled her down a little bit, resting her head on the pillow. “I’ll put you where I want you.” His knees nudged her thighs open. “In whatever position I like.”</p><p>Melinda moaned, grinding her hips on the mattress.</p><p>“Easy. No squirming. I don’t want you twisting, you might make your rinds worse.” Coulson pushed her hips down.</p><p>His warm palms pushed her shirt up and he kissed down her belly as he slid down the bed. He kissed both of her hip bones. “I’m going to take your shorts off now. Do not try and help me by lifting your hips.” He made sure Melinda didn’t try and push her knees to her shoulders to show off as he did that. Coulson could see a damp patch on the crotch of her panties. He licked his lips.</p><p>Melinda did try to cross her legs behind his neck, but Coulson kissed her shins and put her legs back down. He pulled her closer by the hips, rubbing his groin against her clothed crotch.</p><p>“See? Isn’t it better when you let someone else do the work?”</p><p>Melinda rolled her eyes. “No.”</p><p>Coulson looked up at her, the amusement disappearing for a second. “What was that?”</p><p>Melinda huffed.</p><p>“I thought we had an agreement. You’re supposed to behave, and I’ll give you what you want.”</p><p>“No, you’re substituting what I want with teasing.”</p><p>Coulson bit her belly and Melinda gasped. “Don’t forget I can take it all away and leave you with nothing. Or worse, take you back to the med bay because you’re a bad patient.”</p><p>Melinda groaned. She started pulling her nipples over the faded academy shirt she had stolen from him years ago.</p><p>Coulson smirked. “Stop playing with yourself. I didn’t say you could.”</p><p>Melinda huffed.</p><p>“What do you say, Mel? Do you accept my terms?”</p><p>“Yes!” She kept pulling her right nipple, however.</p><p>“So, I don’t need to tell you again that you need to behave and follow my instructions?”</p><p>Melinda shook her head as her hand fell on the mattress.</p><p>“Good girl.” Coulson stretched his body over hers but kept most of the weight off. He bunched her shirt over her breasts and nuzzled them slowly, his tongue peeking out lightly to lick the warm flesh.</p><p>He could never get enough of Melinda’s tits. He was always thinking about them. It didn’t matter if she was wearing a sports bra, a bikini, or a baggy sweatshirt. Coulson still remembered the first time he had seen her without a bra in the Academy. She had opened her dorm door in just a flimsy tank top, her hard nipples visible through the material. Coulson had gone to full hardness in seconds.</p><p>He looked up at her as he sucked her right nipple and Melinda moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. She had never been big on having her breasts played with until Coulson had given himself away by always touching them whenever he could. She knew this was his weakness and he knew she was going to try and use it.</p><p>“That feels so good, Phil. Oh shit I wish you were fucking my tits right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Coulson let the hardened nipple pop out of his mouth. Melinda’s eyes flew open and she looked down, frowning. It took everything in him to no flick the swollen nubs as he stared her down.</p><p>“You said way too many words.”</p><p>Melinda huffed, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Coulson hovered over her face. “You keep miss-behaving and I know that you can do better.” He moved her hair out of her face. “You’re going to stay still and let me make you feel good. You don’t want me to tie you to the bed, do you?”</p><p>Melinda blinked at him.</p><p>Coulson pinched her right nipple until she screamed, his other hand holding her hip down. “I asked a question.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>His thumb and forefinger rolled the nipple he had just abused. “Sit up, please, slowly.”</p><p>Melinda groaned, taking a deep breath when she finally sat up. Coulson’s hands were on her sides. “I’m going to take your shirt off now. You don’t need to try and help. Sit still.” He pulled the shirt off slowly, caressing her skin as he slid them back down her waist.</p><p>“I’m going to sit behind you. You can lean on me as much as you like, but you can’t touch yourself while I play with you.”</p><p>Melinda whined but sighed when Coulson leaned against the headboard and pulled her against his chest. He kissed her hair and neck, biting her ear.</p><p>“You’ll tell me if you’re uncomfortable or in pain.”</p><p>“Yes.” Melinda sighed when warm hands started massaging her shoulders.</p><p>Coulson ran his hands up and down her back, tracing her spine and putting pressure on the tight muscles. Melinda’s breathing evened and she slumped against him even more.</p><p>“Remember, you can’t touch yourself,” Coulson whispered in her ear when he noticed her hands start twisting on the sheets. “I’m sure you’re dying to. Are you wet, Melinda?”</p><p>She moaned, turning her head and burying it in his shoulder.</p><p>“You need to stay still. I told you that already. It’s for your own good. Imagine if you’re on the brink of your orgasm and you twist the wrong way, hurting your rib more.”</p><p>Melinda’s breathing quickened, coming in short huffs. Coulson kissed her hair, smirking. He slid his left arm around her torso and under her breasts, letting them rest on his arm. His right hand started teasing her right nipple again. He pulled and pinched, resting his chin on her shoulder.</p><p>“Easy, Mel, stop squirming, you’re going to pull something. Just enjoy it.”</p><p>Melinda huffed. “You won’t let me enjoy it.” She dug her nails in his left thigh when Coulson pinched her nipple.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>Melinda moaned. “Please...please I’m so wet you need to do something more.”</p><p>Coulson chuckled. “But I love playing with your tits. They are so perfect; your nipples get hard so easily. Do you know how many times I’ve jerked off just thinking about them? One time I was in my office daydreaming about your nipples and Koenig came in. I had to sit down for the whole time he was there, or he would have seen my erection.”</p><p>Melinda gasped and moaned, pushing her ass against him. Coulson’s right hand stopped pulling her nipples and gripped her hip.</p><p>“Okay, maybe it’s time to give you something before you combust on me.”</p><p>Melinda laughed as Coulson moved from behind her, holding her neck as he laid her down. He pulled her pillows up and fluffed them. Melinda stretched her arms over her head as she watched him slide down the bed and go between her thighs.</p><p>“Mel, don’t do that.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes but put her arms down. Coulson smirked as he started pulling down her underwear. Melinda could feel how wet she was, but Coulson’s groan made her look down.</p><p>“Fuck, Mel, you’re dripping.”</p><p>He held up her panties, the crotch was soaked. Melinda could feel wetness sticking to her thighs and more just leaking out of her. She whined.</p><p>“I’m going to eat your pussy, but you have to stay still. Don’t try to choke me with your legs.”</p><p>Melinda laughed, pulling her nipples.</p><p>Coulson licked his lips as he made himself comfortable on his belly. He didn’t want to pull her up, straining her back so he had to suffer through his already hard dick being squeezed between the mattress and his pants.</p><p>He moaned at the first lick. His tongue just slid through her folds, barely making contact. The drips of wetness stuck to his lips as he pulled away. He dove back in, spreading her lips with his fingers so he could lap at her folds and clit. He sucked when he got to the hood. He could hear Melinda moaning and babbling. Her hand sunk in his hair and pulled him closer.</p><p>Coulson inhaled deeply as he tried to devour her. She had never felt this good. He could feel his cock leaking and moaned. Coulson almost jumped when he felt pressure on his neck, shins squeezing tight.</p><p>“Melinda!”</p><p>He gripped her legs and eased them off his neck, putting them back down on each side of him. “What did I just say?”</p><p>Melinda groaned.</p><p>“Don’t you want to be good for me?”</p><p>Melinda scooted away from him, leaning against the headboard and crossing her ankles so her soaked pussy was on display. “Nu uh.” She bit her finger.</p><p>Coulson laughed. “You know I can make you but...” He started crawling to her, wincing when his hard cock rubbed against his underwear. “I’m in the mood to convince you tonight.”</p><p>Melinda shrieked when he gripped her ankles and pulled her to him gently and slowly, keeping her thighs spread. Coulson kissed up and down her neck, biting and sucking the skin, licking the small bruises that bloomed there. She whined and mewled, her moans half bitten sobs.</p><p>“See? Isn’t this fun? If you behave you get more.” Coulson rubbed his bulge against her soaked folds.</p><p>Melinda started moving her hips, but he didn’t stop her this time.</p><p>“You know you love it. You love my big cock splitting you open, making you burn. You come every time just from it. I don’t even have to touch your clit.”</p><p>Melinda threw her head back and whined. Her neck was soaked in sweat. Coulson licked it.</p><p>“I bet if I flicked your little pearl right now, you’d come all over my fingers. Soak the sheets. Your wetness would be dripping everywhere, and you wouldn’t be able to stop it. Do you like that?”</p><p>She had started breathing faster. Coulson realized his words were affecting her more than he thought. He knew that if he touched her clit, she would be done for the night so he decided to torture her.</p><p>“You’re such a good listener, you follow directions so well I’ll give you a treat.”</p><p>Coulson smiled down at her when Melinda’s eyes lit up. She thought she was finally getting his cock inside of her, so when he began sucking her right nipple again, she huffed.</p><p>Coulson pulled away and pinched her other nipple. Melinda yelped. “You’ve been very good but don’t forget I can change my mind. Don’t ruin it for yourself.”</p><p>“Please...I need to come...”</p><p>Coulson smirked. “Then you will be still and not try to flip me over like you just tried to do. If you behave, I might even finger you.”</p><p>Melinda nodded excitedly and laid back down. Coulson had to get on his knees and palm his dick for a moment, trying to relieve some of the pressure. He slid back down her body and smirked when he saw she was even more wet than before.</p><p>Coulson dove in without any finesse this time. He needed to hear Melinda cum as much as she needed to. He pulled her lips open and licked her folds. When he finally gave her clit enough attention, he started feeling her legs shaking. He sucked the bundle in his mouth before he licked it. He did it over and over again until Melinda started panting. All he had to was insert his middle finger and she came, screaming so loud he was worried someone was going to hear.</p><p>Melinda kept shaking so much Coulson had to hold her hips. He almost regretted doing this, she was twisting so much there was no way she wasn’t bruising her ribs again. If she opened one of her wounds Jemma would know why. He cringed at the thought of Jemma having to give them the S.H.I.E.L.D standard sex talk, condoms and birth control; one method was never 100% safe.</p><p>Melinda’s soft whimpers brought him back. He was surprised he hadn’t come in his pants while she was moaning for him, but he realized he had to do something, or he was going to explode.</p><p>He kissed her thighs and stood up. “Be right back!”</p><p>Coulson wanted to run to the bathroom but the closest he could get to that was a speed walk. He groaned even at that. His cock felt like it would burst through his dress pants. He raised the toilet seat and unzipped himself.</p><p>His cock sprung out, harder than he had ever seen it. The tip started leaking as Coulson stroked his shaft. He just stood over the toilet; this wasn’t about pleasure. Coulson groaned and threw his head back as he felt it coming. His stomach muscles tightened and long ropes of cum finally spurted out of his tip. Coulson had to reach out his hand and steady himself against the wall.</p><p>It took a minute or two for his vision to clear up before Coulson tried to stand without leaning against the wall. He laughed at the ridiculous situation he had put himself in. He knew Melinda was probably worried, so he cleaned himself up quickly and wet a washcloth for her.</p><p>She was in the same position he had left her.</p><p>“Oh, so now you don’t move?”</p><p>She laughed, running her fingers up and down her sternum. “I just came until I couldn’t see. Why would I even want to move?”</p><p>“Funny I couldn’t see for a second either. Maybe we need a stronger glasses prescription,” Coulson said as he knelt on the bed and opened her thighs.</p><p>Melinda laughed and then whimpered when she felt the wet cloth. Coulson cleaned her up but was too lazy to walk back to the bathroom, so he tossed the washcloth in the waste basket and crawled into the bed.</p><p>He bunched his pillow against the headboard and half leaned against it. Melinda crawled to his side, but he made sure she was lying as much as she could on her back.</p><p>“How do you feel?”</p><p>Melinda hummed. “Like I’m still high on morphine.”</p><p>Coulson chuckled. “There will be no repeat of this until you’re cleared by Jemma.</p><p>“Is that a suggestion or an order?”</p><p>He squeezed her ass. “Both.”</p><p>Melinda snorted. “You won’t last. You love ordering me around.”</p><p>Coulson looked down at her and narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to say you don’t enjoy it?”</p><p>“Think about it this way,” Melinda reached up to bite his ear even though Coulson tried to push her down. “I enjoy it so much I get soaking wet when we are in the field and you’re ordering others around.”</p><p> </p><p>Coulson groaned as he felt his cock twitch. She was doing this on purpose. Melinda giggled. They both froze when there was a knock on the door.</p><p>“May, it’s Jemma. I wanted to make sure you’re not in pain.”</p><p>Melinda groaned.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Came the worried voice from the other side of the door.</p><p>Coulson sighed. “Yes, Jemma. May is just walking to the bathroom. Give me a second.”</p><p>“Oh! Sorry, Sir. I didn’t know you were here.”</p><p>Coulson put his clothes back on, trying to make them look like they hadn’t been rumpled on the floor. He tossed Melinda a tank top and pulled the sheets aside to help her pull on her underwear. He couldn’t resist but lick her. Melinda sank her hand in his hair and moaned.</p><p>“May?”</p><p>Coulson chuckled.</p><p>“Coming, Jemma.”</p><p>The young agent was blushing furiously when Coulson opened the door. He had not expected his lame excuse to convince her. Why would the Director be in an agent’s bunk when he had asked Jemma to post two guards at May’s door for the night? Two guards he had dismissed when he came in.</p><p>“Sorry to inte— bother! I just wanted to see if May needs more morphine.” Jemma walked in the room slowly like she was afraid she would see something she shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>May smiled at her. “That’s all right, Jemma. I’m feeling really relaxed right now.” She wiggled on the bed, smiling.</p><p>Coulson bit the inside of his cheek, standing behind Jemma.</p><p>“Great! I’ll go to bed then.” She turned and almost ran into Coulson. “Apologies, Sir.”</p><p>Coulson locked the door and walked back to the bed, his shoulders shaking from laughing.</p><p>“I hope you know she’s going straight to Daisy.”</p><p>Melinda raised her eyebrow. “Whose fault is that?”</p><p>“Who was so horny she couldn’t wait to be cleared by medical first?”</p><p>Melinda rolled her eyes, making a sweeping motion with her hand. “Either stay or go back to your room, but I need a nap.” She pulled the sheets up and sighed, closing her eyes.</p><p>Coulson watched her for a minute or two, taking in her relaxed face. He took off his clothes again, washed up, and got into bed. Melinda crawled to him in her sleep and he pulled her on his chest, rubbing her back slowly until he fell asleep as well.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>